First Date
by Phoneboothgirl
Summary: Alison and Emilys first official date.. Alison is the master of dating, and is usually confident, but not when it comes to Emily...
1. Chapter 1

First Date

 **Authors note: Hello my lovelies! I am back after my looooong absence. My stupid computer has been very sick, lol. Anyway, this is a story about Emily and Alisons first date. Sets shortly after my fic "Not without you".**

Place: The Brew in Rosewood.

Time: 6:00 pm.

Date: 12th of May, Emily's birthday.

What could possibly go wrong? Alison thought to herself.

Lots of things. The zipper on Alison's dress could get stuck so she wouldn't be able to leave her room. Emily could fall down the stairs and break her leg so she had to cancel the date. A waiter could spill wine over Emily and ruin her clothes _and_ the date, and last but not least: when Alison reached for Emily's hand she could accidentally knock over a candle in the process and start a fire.

Relax, Alison ordered herself. Everything will be fine. Smoothly. Better than better, in fact.

Her hand trembled when she applied more mascara, and she had to concentrate very much to avoid poking herself in the eye and go blind forever.

It had been exactly the same when she applied lipstick and zipped up her dress. Her hand had trembled so much that she barely had been capable of zipping her dress. She had tried to take deep breaths and even talk to herself, but nothing had worked. Nothing what so ever.

 _Relax,_ she told herself. _There is nothing to be afraid of_. Because that was exactly what she was. Afraid. Scared to death, in fact.

What the hell was wrong with her? She was Alison bloody DiLaurentis; she wasn't scared of _anything_ , certainly _not_ of going on a date. She had been on hundreds of dates, and never had she been so worked up about it. Until now.

But deep down she knew that she hadn't been nervous about her other dates because none of the guys she had been dated had really mattered to her. She'd dated them for fun. But this was very different, and not only because it was a woman she was having a date with. It was different because it was Emily. Sweet Emily. Emily Fields. Emily with her big doe eyes and dark hair.

Emily whose name she couldn't stop saying over and over again. Emily she'd hurt over and over again. Emily who kissed her after Alison pulled her out of the dollhouse. Emily who was honoring Alison with her company on her own birthday.

Alison took a deep breath and shook her head, sending her golden curls tumbling down over her shoulders. Enough of this rubbish. There was nothing to be afraid of. Emily was interested in her, of course she was, and otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to go out with her, would she? Everything would be fine. This wasn't a blind date, for god's sake. They knew each other so well; surely they would have lots of things to talk about. Besides, Emily had done this before. She had dated lots of girls before Alison.

 _She had dated lots of girls_. Now _there_ was an unsettling thought. It suddenly dawned on Alison which shoes she was going to fill in tonight. Samara. Emily had talked briefly about her, and she sounded so sweet and innocent. Not like Alison for sure.

Maya. Emily's second love and the girl who helped Emily discover who and what she was. The girl who was tragically murdered by her crazy stalker, who also targeted Emily for a while. Alison owed a lot to Maya. Without Maya Emily would still be in the closet, and this date would be non-existent.

Paige. The athletic swimmer who had gone beyond her depths to protect Emily. The girl who had been in love with Emily for years. And oh yeah, Emily's longest and happiest relationship.

 _I'll just have to be better than Paige_ , Alison thought to herself. After all, Paige _did_ betray Emily by informing the police that Alison was alive, and Emily _did_ break up with her when she found out. _Yeah_ , _but she did it out of love for Emily_. _To protect her. from me._ Alison couldn't help but feel a little sick when she realized how afraid everybody had been of her. She took another deep breath. _I've changed_ , she said to herself. _I'm never gonna hurt anybody again_. _Certainly not Emily_.

Alison looked at herself in the mirror. It was lucky no one could see just how anxious she was. She had always been a master of hiding her feelings, and that ability certainly came in handy now. There was no trace of anxiety on the outside. No flushed cheeks or quivering lips. She was wearing a mask of confidence. Pale pink lips, long eyelashes that framed her blue eyes perfectly. Light blue jeans, short high heeled booths, a flower printed ruffle top that revealed exactly enough of her body, and a little, black cardigan. There was a time where Alison was sure that she would never be able to wear a ruffle top again, but she had pulled herself together and informed herself just how silly it was to be afraid of a piece of clothes.

She quickly grabbed her purse, making sure that her wallet was there _and_ that she had enough money in it to pay. It would have been dreadful if she had to ask Emily to pay for her own birthday dinner.

She glanced at herself in the mirror one last time, making sure she looked perfect, and grabbed the present for Emily and stuffed it down her purse. She knew Emily didn't expect a gift beside the meal, but Alison really wanted to bring her something other than just herself.

She walked down the stairs and out her house, making her way to the Fields property. Luckily she met no one. She couldn't talk to anyone right know, her voice would tremble too much, and she worried that she would sound like an old crow when she reached Emily's house.

Much too soon she passed the Field's mailbox and made her way up to the front door. She took another deep, steadying breath and knocked….

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **I love cliffhangers. Do you guys want me to continue or not? It's out of my hands and all up to you now….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: here is chapter two of my Emison fanfic "First Date". Enjoy**

 **Chapter 2**

Alison's knock on the door was barely fainted before the door opened and Mrs. Fields head popped out of the door.

,,Oh, Alison! Come on in."

,,Thank you Mrs. Fields," said Alison and remembered everything her mother had taught her about being polite when she was a child. She knew how Mrs. Fields could be sometimes, and she knew she had to be extra careful about what she said.

,,Emily should be down in a minute," said Mrs. Fields as she escorted Alison in the kitchen.

,,Oh. Good. Perfect." Said Alison and struggled once again with her anxiety.

Mrs. Fields smiled a bit and then turned her head to the stairs.

,,Emily!" She called up the stairs. ,,Alison is here."

,,I'll be there in two minutes," they heard Emily's voice from her room.

,,Girls always struggle to get ready," said Mrs. Fields and clicked her tongue a bit. ,,Would you like something while you wait for her?"

,,Um, maybe a glass of water?"

,,Certainly, Alison. Why don't you sit down for a bit? No need to stand up and wait."

Alison took Mrs. Fields' advice and sat down. Her legs were shaking violently again, and her otherwise very functioning knees had suddenly turned into spaghetti.

,,Here you are," said Mrs. Fields and put a glass of water in front of Alison.

,,Thank you, Mrs. Fields," said Alison and immediately took a deep gulp of the water. Her throat was as dry as a desert, and her tongue seemed to stick to the roof of her mouth.

,,I'll tell you what Alison, why don't you call me Pam? Mrs. Fields sounds so… Formal."

,,I thought you preferred it that way," said Alison and regretted it immediately. That just sounded so rude. Dammit. Her and her big mouth. The last thing she wanted was to insult Emily's mother.

But to her relieve and surprise, Mrs. Fields just laughed and waved her hand. ,,I admit I have been hesitantly to accept how Emily is living her life, but she is my daughter, and I want her to be happy. In the end that's all that really matter."

,,That's really nice of you Mrs… Pam!" Said Alison and send the older woman a smile.

Pam returned the smile and patted Alison's hand gently. ,,So, what have you ladies planned for the night?"

,,Oh, um, just dinner. N-nothing big really."

,,No? Then why are you stuttering?" said Pam with a glint in her eyes.

,,I didn't notice."

Pam smiled knowingly but didn't say anything, and the conversation was interrupted by the sound of Emily's bedroom door closing. Footsteps approaching the stairs. In ten seconds or so she would be standing right in front of them and Alison tried to take some deep breaths as quietly as possibly.

Now Emily's footsteps came from the stairs. She was getting closer, but Alison didn't turn around. She knew that if she saw Emily coming down the stairs, she would most definitely get a panic attack. It was much safer to turn around when she was standing in front of her.

,,Here I am," said Emily from behind, and Alison finally turned around to see her.

She wouldn't be the least surprised if her jaw hit the floor. Emily looked gorgeous. More than gorgeous. She was the mere _essence_ of beauty. Nothing, Alison would see in this world would ever be more beautiful than Emily.

Emily was wearing a black figure-hugging dress that ended a good inch over her knee. It had tiny sleeves and was low cut enough to reveal enough of her gorgeous body, low cut enough to make Alison's stomach tie in knots and making the heat rush directly to her center.

Alison shook her head violently, trying to shake the thoughts of her. She couldn't just stand here and get aroused while Emily's _mother_ was present. It was entirely inappropriate.

She opened her mouth, but not a sound came out. She tried one more time. Nothing.

Unbelievable.

Emily raised an eyebrow. It wasn't often Alison DiLaurentis ran out of words. In fact it was unusual.

Alison finally pulled herself together, _come on, DiLaurentis_ ; _say something, for god's sake!_

,,You look very beautiful, Em."

,,Thank you, Alison. Shall we?"

,,Wait, wait, not yet." Said Pam and rushed out of the room. Alison and Emily looked disorientated at one another.

,,…Not before I've taken a picture," said Pam and returned with a camera. ,,Come on ladies. Pose for me."

,,Mom. _Must_ you do this?" said Emily, and Alison could hear she was embarrassed.

,,If you think I'm letting you two leave the house looking like French models without perpetuating it, you got another thing coming, honey. So please. Pose for me. Just one picture and I'll let you go."

,,If it's alright with Alison," said Emily and looked at Alison.

,,It's fine, Emily."

,,Okay, okay then. But just _one_ picture," she said warningly to her mother.

,,Of course, but then it have to be _absolutely_ perfect. Stand next to each other, please."

Emily and Alison did as instructed, and Pam looked at the tiny camera screen, turned it a bit, adjusting the light.

,,Hmm, it's still not perfect. I mean, obviously you are both beautiful, but it's a bit lifeless. Let me see, what can we do to get some personality into the picture?" She adjusted the light once again and displeased clicked her tongue.

,,Come on, mom. Just take the picture already. We're gonna be late otherwise,"

,,Oh, I know what's missing!" Said Pam and snapped her finger triumphantly.

,,What then?" said Emily and glanced at the clock.

,,It needs _love_ , Emily. Love. Alison, could you please put your arm around Emily's waist?"

Alison looked at Emily, silently asking for permission to do just so. She was desperate to touch Emily, and Pam's picture-idea was the perfect smokescreen.

Emily nodded in agreement, and Alison immediately wrapped her arm around her waist.

,,Perfect girls!…. But there is still something wrong with this picture," said Pam and Emily groaned in frustration.

,,I got it, now I know exactly what's wrong. Girls, turn a bit and look at each other instead of looking in the camera."

Alison and Emily obeyed and turned so they now were facing each other. Emily wrapped her arms around Alison's waist, pulling her closer, and Alison let one of Emily's dark locks wrap around her finger. She placed her other hand gently on Emily's shoulder. They looked each other deep in the eyes and couldn't help smile. It was like a flame burning in their hearts, chemistry so strong that it couldn't be resisted, and none of them noticed that Pam took the picture.

,,Ohh, that was absolutely _perfect_ girls. Lovely."

She showed the picture on the small screen to Alison, and Alison smiled. The picture was _perfect_. A brilliant reflection of how she felt when she was with Emily.

,,That's a very good picture, Pam. Could you print out a copy for me?"

Emily looked over Alison's shoulder. ,,Yeah, I would like a copy too, mom."

,,I'll get you both a copy," said Pam and smiled. ,,Now off you go, you have a table booked, can't miss that, can you?"

,,Of course not," said Alison and smiled widely. ,,Shall we Emily?"

,,Oh absolutely," said Emily and returned the smile.

,,Milady," said Alison mock formal and offered Emily her arm.

,,Why thank you," said Emily and slipped her arm under Alison's.

They offered Pam their goodbyes and left the Field's house with the wish of a good date…..

 **To be continued…**

 **((So…. More? it's up to you again, dear readers. Shall I continue, or shall I let it be up to your own imagination to find out what happened on their date? It's out of my hands..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

 **((Authors note: well you guys wanted more, and more you shall have. Let's see how the date goes..))**

They walked to the Brew together, all laughs and jokes; Alison had been a little hesitant to how close she should walk beside Emily, maybe Emily wasn't interested in letting the whole world know that she and Alison was dating, but then Emily had reached out and laced her fingers into Alison's. Alison had looked at her. There was no trace of anxiety on her face. Nothing what so ever. Amazing. When had Emily become so confident? She was nothing like the shy Emily Alison once knew. It dawned on Alison that she didn't know _this_ Emily at all. This confident and proud Emily. A lot of things had happened while Alison had been hiding from A.

As they approached the Brew, Alison's stomach started tying in knots again, and she feared she would vomit half way through the date. Seriously, she had never been so nervous in her life.

,,Shall we go in?" Emily asked gently, and Alison realized that they stood outside the door already.

,,Oh yeah, sure." She said and quickly pulled herself together and opened the door for Emily. Emily flashed one of her beautiful smiles at her.

They entered the half empty restaurant, and Alison was relieved to see that there were very few people, if she messed up, at least she could do it without several people as witnesses.

,,Reservation for DiLaurentis?" she said to a waiter who magically turned up and greeted them by the door.

,,Yes, of course, this way, miss DiLaurentis," he said and guided them through the surprisingly quiet restaurant.

,,Here we are," he said and gesticulated with his hands to a table in a little secluded booth. ,,Nice and private like you wanted."

,,Thank you," said Alison nodded to Emily to encourage her to sit down, which she did, and Alison sat down on the chair opposite her.

They waiter quickly returned with two menu cards. He lighted the candle on the table and then left them alone again.

,,So, what will you be having?" said Alison as she flipped through the menu.

,,Hmm, I'm not sure yet, everything looks so delicious," said Emily and curled her fingertips around the menu card, and suddenly Alison couldn't stop looking at her hands. She never noticed how beautiful Emily's hands were. Slim. Slender. Beautiful skin tone like caramel. Amazingly long fingers that had a very special movement when they curled around the menu card.

,,Yes, I think I'll settle for… Steak and baked potatoes with béarnaise sauce. What will you have? Ali?"

Emily's voice pulled Alison out of her trance and fascination with the raven haired girl's hands. ,,Umm, I have… uh, steak and a mixed salad."

As if by magic the waiter appeared again with a little notebook to take their orders.

,,Steak and…. Mixed salad, yeah got that. What will you be drinking?"

,,Champagne," said Alison quickly.

,,Champagne huh? What's the occasion?"

,,It's her birthday," said Alison and smiled at Emily.

,,Oh, I see. Well, happy birthday, miss."

,,Thank you," said Emily and smiled politely.

The waiter disappeared, and Alison and Emily talked while they waited for their food. Mostly about the last year of high school and the upcoming college life. None of mentioned A or Emily's experiences in the doll house. It was like there was a silent agreement between them not to talk about such dark things. Today was all about happiness and celebration. But for Alison it was a little more than a celebration of Emily's birthday. It was a celebration that Emily had come out of the doll house alive and well.

,,What are you planning to do with college? Are you planning on going anywhere?" Emily asked.

,,I honestly don't know. I still need to finish the last bit of high school; I haven't got much education in the past three years,"

,,No, you took a field trip," said Emily with a touch of dark humor.

,,A very long field trip, yes. But what about you? Are you thinking about going anywhere?"

,,Well, I _was_ thinking about Malibu, but now I'm not so sure anymore. Maybe I'll stick around while a certain someone finishes high school."

,,That sounds nice, but I don't want to hold you back, Em."

,,You don't. I'm choosing to stay. I can be a barista and live at home while you finish high school, and then we can leave Rosewood together."

,,That would be incredible."

,,Unless you don't want me to stay?" said Emily mock concerned.

,,Don't be stupid. You know I want to be with you."

Emily smiled and her eyes sparkled as she reached across the table to take Alison's hand. Alison turned her hand so her palm was facing the ceiling, and Emily gently traced her finger, almost massaging her palm.

Alison wouldn't mind if Emily did this forever but they were brutally interrupted by the waiter who arrived with their food.

,,Here we are, one steak and baked potatoes, and one steak and mixed salad. And last but not least… The champagne," he said and filled their glasses with the bubbly, sparkling drink. Then he left with a small bow.

They both digged into their food; the first bite of the steak almost melted on the tongue, but Alison quickly realized, that she ordered a salad with mushrooms; something she despised. She should have been paying a little more attention. She scolded herself, but didn't mention her mistake to Emily.

,,Well cheers," she said and raised her glass.

,,Cheers," said Emily and clinked her glass with her.

,,And happy birthday."

,,Thank you, Ali. Thank you for spending it with me."

,,The pleasure is truly mine," said Alison, and she meant it. She was so grateful that Emily wanted to share this special day with her.

They continued their dinner, talking pleasantly together, and very slowly Alison begun to relax. It was so easy to be with Emily. She was so easy to talk to. No hidden agendas. _Absolutely nothing to be afraid of_ , Alison thought to herself. She had been a right fool for being so scared about this date.

The more Alison relaxed, the more "free" their conversation became. How could it have escaped her attention how _funny_ Emily could be? Alison couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard.

They finished their dinner and the waiter returned to remove their plates.

,,Are you up for desert?" Alison asked.

,,oh, um, I don't know. Will you be having desert?"

,,Yes probably, but seriously, Emily just order desert if you want to. It's _your_ birthday."

,,Well, okay then, I think I will have a piece of that delicious chocolate cake."

,,And I'll have some cheese cake," said Alison. The waiter nodded and was about to leave their table when Alison said: ,,Oh, and one more thing!"

,,Yes miss?"

,,Remember to put a little birthday candle in Emily's cake."

,,Of course, miss."

,,That really wasn't necessary, Ali."

,, _Of course_ it was necessary. What's a birthday with no candles to blow out?"

Emily laughed but didn't protest, and soon after the waiter came back with the cakes. He quickly lighted the little candle in Emily's cake and then took off.

,,That looks very good," said Alison and nodded at the chocolate cake. ,,Now make a wish before you blow out the candle, Em."

,,That won't be necessary. I already have everything I could ever wish for." Emily said and looked tenderly at Alison.

Alison felt a gigantic lump in her throat, and her eyes started to go watery. She quickly coughed and said: ,,It's a tradition to make a wish, humor me, Em."

,,Alright, if you insists." Said Emily and closed her eyes before blowing the candle out.

,,So? What did you wish for?"

,,It's also a tradition not to tell what you wished for, Ali." Said Emily and her eyes sparkled gaily. ,,But I can reveal to you that it was something about the future."

,,And am I a part of that future?" Alison asked and her voice dropped to a whisper.

Emily quickly reached out and took Alison's hand across the table and squeezed it. ,,You very much _are_. A part of my present _and_ my future."

,,I really like the sound of that." Said Alison and squeezed back.

Their gazes where locked in each other for a while, and then the delicious smell of cake brought them back to reality.

Alison ate her cake in top speed. She always ate fast, she couldn't help it. She leaned back into the chair and stretched her legs out, but when she did that, her leg accidentally brushed against Emily's ankle. Emily raised an eyebrow.

,,Oh god, I'm so sorry Em! I seriously didn't mean to…"

,,Relax Ali. It's okay. I was just assuming that you were playing footsie." Said Emily innocently and continued to eat, but Alison who had just taken a sip of her champagne nearly choked on her drink. Playing footsie with Emily. Oh dear god. She would need a very cold shower after this date. Emily was so damn _flirty_ , and Alison tried desperately to be at her very best behavior, but Emily made that task somewhat… Difficult.

Emily finished her last bite of the cake and pushed her plate away. The waiter quickly reappeared and grabbed both plates.

,,This was the _best_ birthday present ever. Thank you so much Alison."

,,Speaking of presents," said Alison and roamed through her purse to find the little wrapped gift. ,,Happy birthday, Emily." She said and placed the gift in Emily's hand.

,,You are giving me a present? But Ali, you have already given me this wonderful meal. It is more than enough."

,,I know, but I wanted to do something more. A way to remember our first date."

,,You're afraid I'm going to forget about this?"

,,You know what I mean. Just open the present."

,,Well okay, then," said Emily and started untying the neat bow on top of the wrapping paper. She then proceeded to remove the wrapping paper, very carefully like she was afraid of tearing it apart. She finally got rid of all the paper and glanced curiously at Alison when she lifted the lit of the little box.

Inside the box was a beautiful delicate silver bracelet.

,,Oh Alison! It's so beautiful! You really shouldn't have done that.

,,I wanted to," said Alison and waited excitedly for Emily to discover the little surprise on the bracelet. She didn't have to wait long."

,,Wait, what's this? There is something engraved on it," said Emily and held the bracelet up so she could see what was written on it. ,,E…Mi…Son. Emison? What's Emison?"

,,it's a combination of the names Emily and Alison. It's us. Together."

,,That's amazing, I never would have thought of that. Will you put it on for me, Ali?" She said and stretched her arm out towards Alison.

,,Sure," said Alison and put the bracelet around Emily's slender wrist. She fumbled with the lock on bracelet a brief moment before slowly turning the bracelet just a little so the word "Emison" was facing up.

,,There you go."

,,It fits perfectly," said Emily and turned and twisted her arm to admire her new bracelet.

They sat for a while in the restaurant and talked. Holding each other's hands, and really just enjoying each other's company. But it slowly begun to darken outside, and Alison who couldn't help fearing the dark just a little said:

,,Can I walk you home, Emily? I think the restaurant is about to close, and I don't want you to walk home alone."

,,If I said no, would you walk me home anyway?" said Emily and mocked the blonde gently.

,,Yes I most definitely would."

,,In that case, yes. You may very much walk me home."

They both rose from their chairs, Alison paid the restaurant bill, and they left the Brew with the waiters wish of a good night…

 **((Authors note: Sooo, that's it for now. What do you think? A goodnight kiss or shall we let the girls go home alone? It's out of my hands…))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: well here you are, humble readers, the fourth and last chapter of "First Date" let's wrap this date..**

 **Chapter 4:**

The sky was slowly turning midnight blue as the couple left The Brew and wandered down the street.

It was a nice, warm evening, and even though Alison wasn't a fan of the dark, she couldn't help but feel it would be a shame to not enjoy this nice evening, and besides, the more time she had with Emily, the better.

,,How would you feel about making a slight detour before going back to my house?" said Emily, and read Alison's mind completely.

,,Detour sounds good, anywhere in particular you want to go?"

,,I thought maybe we could take a little stroll in the park if you're up for it?"

,,That sounds perfect."

Emily smiled and took Alison's hand as they walked to the park.

The park was completely quiet, except for the birds chirping occasionally. They were walking near the little lake when Emily said:

,,Shall we sit by the lake for a little while?"

,,Yeah, let's do that."

They sat down in the almost-dry grass and looked out at the lake; a couple of swans were gliding softly next to each other. Emily still held Alison hand, in fact she held it so tight that it felt like she would never let go. Alison didn't mind it at all. Her eyes wandered from Emily's hand to her bare arm, she noticed the goosebumps and realized how cold the air is for someone who's only wearing a little black dress.

,,Are you cold?" she asked and noticed more goosebumps on Emily's skin. On her neck. On her chest… _No, stop it,_ she scolded herself, _this is the first date, you shouldn't think of Emily like that_!

Emily just shrugged and shook her head.

,,Are you sure?" Alison pressed.

,,Okay, maybe I am a little cold," said Emily.

,,Why didn't you say so?" said Alison and begun to unbutton her cardigan.

,,Because it's no big deal, and I didn't want to spoil this moment."

,,It's a pretty big deal if you end up getting pneumonia, and you don't spoil anything." Said Alison and was finally able to pull the cardigan off and gently slip it around Emily's shoulders.

,,It's really _nothing_ , Ali, but if me being cold makes _you_ take your clothes off, then I can't complain."

,,Ha, ha ha. Very funny," said Alison and slipped down on the grass next to Emily.

,,I'm being completely serious," said Emily and glanced up and down Alison's body with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Alison really didn't know how to respond to that statement, so she just took Emily's hand and squeezed it tightly.

For a while they just sat there, not saying anything, simply enjoying each other's company, Emily rested her head on Alison's shoulder, and Alison wrapped her arm around her, not only to keep her warm, but also to be as close to her as possibly.

,,What are you thinking about?" Alison asked after a while.

Emily turned her attention away from the swans on the lake and whispered: ,,You. And about how happy I am. I never thought it was possible to be as happy as I am tonight."

,,You deserve to be happy, Em."

,,So do you."

,,Maybe I do, but there is nothing I want more in this world than you being happy, and that _I_ am a part of your happiness is really a great honor."

Emily didn't answer; she simply rested her head on Alison's shoulder once more, and tickled her neck with her breath.

Alison wouldn't have minded sitting like that forever, but suddenly the park lights switched off.

,,I think that's our cue, Em."

,,Mm?" said Emily and her head snapped up. ,,Oh yeah, maybe we should get going."

They both lingered, hesitantly to leave, but eventually they got on their feet and left the park..

They found their way back to the street, noticing how dark it was now. They were halfway towards the Fields house when the first drop of water fell on Alison's face.

,,Wonderful. Rain. Exactly what we need right now."

,,Well, maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe it's just a light summer rain," said Emily confidently.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Ten seconds later it absolutely _poured._ Both Emily and Alison got soaked to the skin as they ran towards the Fields house. Alison had never been more relieved when she spotted the lights from Emily's house.

They quickly opened the gate and rushed in.

,,There we are then, home safe..Aargh!" Alison interrupted herself mid-sentence when she slipped on the now-wet and slippery tiles.

Playing sports almost her entire life, had made Emily's reflexes incredible sharp, and this was no exception. She quickly reached her arms out and caught Alison before she would fall face first on the ground.

,,What did you say about getting home safely?" she said as she wrapped her arms around Alison's waist to guide her back up on her feet.

,,T-thank you," said Alison a breathless; not only because of the fright, but also because she noticed just how close she had gotten to Emily.

,,You're welcome," said Emily and turned her around so they faced each other. She rested her hands on Alison's shoulders.

,,Ali," she said gently as she slipped a finger under her chin to turn her face upwards and look her in the eyes.

Alison forgot that the rain poured down, making her hair dripping, and sliding down under her hair, soaking the back of her neck, she forgot she looked horrible with wet hair that almost were glued to her face, and she forgot that her best jeans were completely wet and would probably shrink. She forgot everything, and the only thing on her mind was Emily, and Emily's lips approaching her own.

,,Em," she whispered as Emily's lips met her own in a heart pounding kiss. She could feel Emily's lips curl up in a smile before gently nibbling at Alison's bottom lip.

Alison let her tongue ghost over Emily's lips before carefully sliding it inside Emily's mouth.

Emily read her signal immediately and welcomed her tongue, opening her mouth completely for her, letting her own tongue meet Alison's.

Alison was sure her heart would fly out of her chest any minute. She had never been so in love with anyone before. Emily. _Alison's_ Emily. Emison.

Emily removed her hands from her shoulders, and for a minute Alison dreaded that she had crossed her boundaries and Emily would push her away, but she didn't need to fear that. Emily only moved her hands from Alison's shoulders to her lower back, pressing them closer together.

Alison then noticed that her hands just hung stiff on her sides, and she quickly tangled them deeply into Emily's wet hair. She desperately wanted to push the black haired woman down on the ground and lie on top of her, rain or not. Emily clearly thought about the same thing, because she pushed Alison up against the wall, locking her hands over her head.

Alison had no idea Emily could be like this; dominating. Almost aggressive, with a hint of desperation. She was so different from the Emily Alison knew, and it was unbelievable sexy. This wild and passionate Emily turned Alison on more than she could imagine. She wrapped a leg around Emily's waist; bringing them even closer together, so Emily was standing directly between her legs. Emily removed one hand, still locking Alison's hands with the other, and ran it over Alison's chest, caressing her through the wet fabric.

,,Em…" Alison moaned, almost breathless.

,,You like that, Ali?" Emily teased and squeezed Alison's breast through her top.

,,Very much so," Alison squeaked in a high pitched voice she didn't even knew she could make.

Emily smiled wickedly and was about to resume kissing when a loud rumble of thunder startled them both and brought them back to reality, and to the fact that they were standing outside Emily's house. Completely visible to any by passers.

,,Well, that was certainly interesting," said Alison as they tried to steady their breaths and tangle out from each other.

,,Very interesting indeed," said Emily and smoothed her dress which had slipped up over her thigh. ,,It's a pity my parents are home, I wouldn't mind continue this inside."

Alison's jaw dropped at that mere statement. Emily was so straight forward, and she made it quite obvious what she wanted, and _who_ she wanted. ,,Yeah, I wouldn't mind that either," she said and ignored the fact that her breath hitched in her throat.

,,But we have all the time in the world for that, don't we?" said Emily softly and looked at Alison. ,,Because we _are_ having a second date, right?"

,,You bet. And a second. And a third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seven…"

,,Eight, nine, ten." Said Emily and smiled widely.

,,You better go inside, no reason to get even more soaked out here."

,,I think there was a _very_ good reason to get soaked out here,"

,,You know what I mean, I don't want you to catch a cold, 'cause then I won't be able to see you for a while."

,,Good point, I think I'll go in now, but this was a very, _very_ good date. The best birthday ever."

,,I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," said Alison and kissed Emily's hand gently. ,,No go in, but I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

,,You better do," said Emily and hugged Alison tightly before blowing her a kiss and disappearing inside the Field's house.

Alison walked home in the rain. Her head was spinning, and her skin hummed where Emily had touched her. Oh yes, there would definitely be another date with Emily!

 **The End.**

 **((Authors note: well, that's it, humble writers, but I think I need to make a "First Night" Emison fanfic. But, as usually, it's out of my hands, so what do you think? A fanfiction about Emily and Alison's first night together?))**


End file.
